


He's My Husband

by FoxFateWrites



Series: The Aladdin AU [3]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Princess Pink comes to court Francis, but finds something else instead





	He's My Husband

Topa watched his son help Rolando with his stance. The two had taken up sword fighting together, even Ricardo and Carlos had joined in. The four of them fought often. Topa enjoyed watching Francis do what he loved. Francis had picked up flute again, as well as spending more time in the market place. Rolando managed to convince Francis to go with him on his daily visit to the city.

Francis was pushed to the ground roughly, Carlos stood firmly above him.

“Sloppy Francis, your foot wasn’t planted correctly” Carlos said helping him up. Carlos was becoming a fine warrior, strong and fierce like the tiger he was.

“Me next! Me next!” Ricardo yelled, pushing Francis out of the way. Rolando smirked, this would be interesting.

Carlos would lunge at the younger boy, but Ricardo was just too quick for him. Ricardo was good at avoiding the sword, instead of trying to fight back he liked to tire his opponent out. Ricardo took a quick step back, causing Carlos to fall over. Ricardo jumped over him and pushed him to the ground. Carlos kicked the boys leg, causing him to trip.

“Thats not fair!” Ricardo yelled getting up and rubbing his leg.

“I don’t think you swung at me once” Carlos noted. Rolando nudged Francis and smirked. Francis shook his head.

“No, we already fought 3 rounds, I’m done” Francis said, leaning back in his chair. Topa smiled at them and walked out, he missed his days as a young prince.

The letter came by surprise. Their kingdoms traded often, as the kingdom was rich in dyes and therefore very wealthy. Topa remembered seeing the sultan of that land at Francis’ wedding. He also remembered his daughter had fancied his son. Princess Pink was always the spoiled type, always got what she wanted. And if she wanted to come to his kingdom, she would do everything in her power to get here.

Topa didn’t tell Francis she was coming, because he knew if he did, Francis would be a nervous wreck. Topa watched her walk in and curtsy.

“Lady Pink, welcome to the court” Topa said standing up and kissing her hand. She smiled.

“Well, it’s always good custom to visit the kingdoms we trade with” Pink said smiling. A figure walked up beside her and got on their knee. The young boy beside wore bright green light armor, his helmet underneath his arm.

“Sultan, this is my kingdoms finest warrior” Pink introduced, the boy stood up but didn’t say anything.

“He doesn’t talk much, thats why I keep him around. A good obedient boy. The Green Knight” Pink explained. Francis walked in and froze.

“Francis! Look at you!” Pink squealed running to hug him.

“Piinnkkk, what a surprise” he managed to say, giving his dad the death stare. Topa shrugged as Pink let him go. She gripped his arms.

“Francis, you must be working out, last time I saw you you were a scrawny little thing” she flirted. Francis laughed nervously as he started to walk away. She followed him followed by the boy in the green armor.

“You know Francis, I heard the strangest rumors that you had married” Pink brought up as she walked with him.

“That would be absurd of course, after all, I haven’t heard of any princesses in our reign getting married away” Pink rambled on. Francis made eye contact with the boy beside her. He made a face, signaling he hasn’t been paying attention to her.

“Pink, I am married” Francis told her. She stopped walking as the two boys continued.

“O-Oh, you are and to what princess may I ask” Pink stuttered. Francis merely smirked as he kept walking. Pink chased after him.

Francis watched the other boy take his armor off.

“Why do you follow her?” Francis asked. Green looked at him and chuckled, setting his chest piece down. The tunic he wore underneath was a much sutler green.

“Does she even bother to call you by your name” Francis asked, taking his practice sword out. He knew Green, he never spoke and was competitive as he was quiet. Green shook his head, taking a practice sword himself. The two began to fight. Pink walked in and watched carefully. She didn’t want the prince, she wanted his kingdom. Green managed to pin Francis to the ground.

“I see you’ve been practicing Green” Francis grunted as Green pulled him up. The younger boy smiled and shrugged, setting the sword on his table. He notices Pink and bowed. Rolando came running in.

“Francis, are you alright?!” Rolando asked running to him. Francis rubbed his shoulder.

“Francis, whose this?” Pink asked, not recognizing the boy checking Francis’ shoulder.

“Oh, your highness, I would like you to meet Rolando” Francis introduced them. Rolando bowed and kissed her hand.

“He’s my husband” Francis smirked as Rolando kissed him on the cheek. Green nearly choked on his water while Pink’s jaw dropped.


End file.
